


Ink and Paint

by Novaflames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, tales of ladybug and cat noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Writer, angst? probably, artist, cofee shop au, muahahhaha, much fluff, ont sure yet, pinning from all sides, shy nerds, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaflames/pseuds/Novaflames
Summary: Marc is a senior in high school, a stressful year for any student. But this year gets complicated real fast when he soon develops a crush on the barista at the local café, who little does he know is also the same anonymous artist who's works are all around town promoting his friend's band Kitty Section.





	Ink and Paint

“Can you write _something_ anything for this month’s writing prompt of em >rebirth? No one has submitted any entries and it’s utterly embarrassing!” Marc’s art teacher clasped his hands together in a begging plead. “Do it for the art Marc!”  
And he agreed to it, sadly he had no ideas.  
From inside the local cafe _Papillion_ you could hear the sounds of a frustrated boy crumpling up yet another piece of paper from his notebook.  
“Why did I agree to this? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! I have no idea! I don’t have any siblings so I can’t even use a literal birth!” The frustrated boy runs his fingers through his hair and shakes in head, trying to shake up any ideas from the dry well of a brain.  
“Rebirth? Try a supervillain?” A shadow loomed over him. Looking up Marc say that it was the cute boy that makes the butterflies go on a rampage in his stomach until he wants to throw up. His piercing teal eyes looked out from under his orange wall of hair.  
“S-super villain?”  
Nathaniel gave his a shy smile. “Well yeah, think about it. A super villian that gets defeated by the strong but kind superheroes and sees his mistakes.” He shrugs. “It may not be a literal rebirth but it is a change on the villians life.”  
“Super villain,” he mutters to himself as an idea finally emerges from the well. He grabs his pencil and starts writing anything that comes to his mind. Life, death, change, redemption.  
He barely notices the rest of the world around him as he works. Doesn’t notice Nathaniel leaving with a shy smile still on his face as he leaves the writer his tea. He doesn’t seem to notice the steady stream of customers coming and going while he stays in his corner table, pencil on paper working nonstop, only to chew on the eraser for a minute before going back to work.  
An alarm startles the boy out of his concentration. ‘Mom’s coming home!’ Flashes on his phone’s screen as the clock read 4:45.  
_Oh no_! He grabs his papers, slufflign them into his old leather bound notebook. He leaves a few bills and some change on the table to pay for the cold tea that he forgot was even there. Taking his backpack he runs out the door, scrapes by the telephone pole and runs home.  
***

“You’re late.” His mother’s tired voice comes from the kitchen. He drops his bag on the couch before seeing her. Her long black hair is tied in a tight bun that pulls at her eye wrinkles, making her look even more tired. “You knew I was coming back home today Marc.”  
“I know mom, I’m sorry I lost track of time.” Marc made his way around the barely used kitchen to grab some slices of pizza.  
“I know you have a busy life with school and I’m busy with work but I’d like it that when I am home we could spend time together.” She look her hair down and rubbed her face. “I know I’m not very reliable right now with the company changing but I’m only one phone call away if you need me or something happens. There’s been a lot of robbery lately for some jewelry and I want you to be safe.”  
“I know you do mom.” He planted a kiss on the top of her head. “You gotta stay safe too, but I got a lot of homework to do tonight.”  
He could see his mom’s face drop but he smiled anyway. “Okay sweetie, I understand. Keep up with those good grades and I’ll have nothing to worry about.” Her chair scraped against the tiles and ruffled my hair. “I’ll take my shower first and watch tv while you work. Sounds good?”  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “Sounds great mom.”  
He put away the rest of the pizza while his mom went to do her own thing before grabbing his bag again. A slice of pizza dangerously hanging out of his mouth. The silence of his room was deafening, taking out his ipod he hit shuffle, careful not to play it too loud incase the neighbors will complain.  
Shoving his homework aside he pulls out his notebook, reviewing what he has so far.  
 _He thought he made no errors, made no wrong,  
But all he really wanted was to belong.  
Wrong choices, bad turns.  
Thanks to her he finally learned.  
The lady in red and the boy in black.  
They showed him what he lacked.  
Love, confidence, hope.  
‘Now’ he said, ‘let’s get started. There’s no time to mope.’ _  
“Red and black? For superheroes colors? Those seem more like super villain colors. Well it doesn’t have to be my _best_ work but Mr. Ross and Madame Bustier both know my better works. Surely they’ll be disappointed. But I don’t want to win the contest, I’m just doing this to help the art’s club.” Marc grumbled, and slammed his pillow on top of his face. “Why did I do this to myself!” The pillow muffled out his curses.  
Frustrated he takes out his phone and texts Marinette.  
 **Mari I don’t know what to do! I agreed to submit a poem for the literature and art club but what I got isn’t good enough! DX Ideas?** _Swish  
Ding _**Isn’t the prompt rebirth?  
yeah Nath saw me working on it and he suggested a super villain theme but I don’t know how to do it!  
Oh Nate was there??? ;P Oo lalala  
Not now Mari! >///< I’m seriously in a bind.  
Send me what you got and I’ll write some things down and I’ll give it to you tomorrow in first block. Okay? Everything will be fine buddy :)  
Okay, thanks :] I guess I’ll go start the rest of my homework. See you tomorrow!  
Bye bye! <3 **  
I send her a screenshot of the poem and some notes on it. She sends me back a thumbs up and I get back to work. Unwillingly I take out my chemistry book and start preparing for our lab tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying hard on writing fanfiction and Marc really inspired me. This wil be my first muti chaptered fanfiction, I'm not sure when It wil be updated since I also have two other original works that I'm working on in my spare time. And my senior high school year is starting in a month so yeah, /stress/ o~o  
> But I hope you enjoy this! This is really fun for me!!


End file.
